


I am Still Painting Flowers for You

by orphan_account



Category: All Time Low, Bandom
Genre: Jalex (All Time Low), Jalex Oneshot, M/M, Sad, death of a main character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex gets Jack something for Valentines day and it all takes a turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am Still Painting Flowers for You

**Author's Note:**

> Death!! Of!! A!! Main!! Character!!  
> This is going to be pure fluff other than that ^^  
> And I wrote this on Wattpad as well under Oh_Mis_Believer, so if you saw it on there, its mine

Valentines day. A day for couples to act all gushy and sweet towards each other, and have an actually good reason for it. This Valentines day Alex spent on the road, traveling to the set for that night. He was pretty happy, due to the fact that it was in his home town, Baltimore, and his parents and sisters were coming to see them preform.

They got to the set at about noon, and they went straight into soundcheck. It was a regular fun soundcheck, (they played Dear Maria and Somewhere In Neverland), and by the time it was over, people were already lining up at the doors. 

Alex was sitting back stage, straddling his boyfriend, kissing his collarbone. They had been making out for the past ten minutes, and only stopped when Rian came in and 'ewwed' them.

"Oh, shut up. Like you and Cassadee haven't done worse." Jack said, causing Alex to laugh.

"But we don't make out in public areas!" Rian argued.

"Sure we don't. " Cassadee mumbled walking past, sending both Alex and Jack into another fit of laughter. Rian walked away, grumbling under his breath about PDA.

Ten more minutes, and they were on stage. Alex went on last, and started singing. 

Middle of the set, somebody brought two stools on stage, and Alex brought Jack over to one, making him sit.

"Okay, so this is going to be a special part. This song is called 'Remembering Sunday'." He shouted, then started playing.

He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes  
Started making his way past 2 in the morning  
He hasn't been sober for days

Alex sat down across from Jack, grabbing the youngers hand.

Leaning now into the breeze  
Remembering Sunday, he falls to his knees  
They had breakfast together  
But two eggs don't last  
Like the feeling of what he needs

Now this place seems familiar to him  
She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin  
She led him upstairs, she led him upstairs  
Left him dying to get in

Jack was confused at what was happening, but happy nonetheless. 

Forgive me, I'm trying to find  
My calling, I'm calling at night  
I don't mean to be a bother,  
But have you seen this girl?  
She's been running through my dreams  
And it's driving me crazy, it seems  
I'm going to ask her to marry me

Even though she doesn't believe in love,  
He's determined to call her bluff  
Who could deny these butterflies?  
They're filling his gut

Waking the neighbors, unfamiliar faces  
He pleads though he tries  
But he's only denied  
Now he's dying to get inside

Forgive me, I'm trying to find  
My calling, I'm calling at night  
I don't mean to be a bother,  
But have you seen this girl?  
She's been running through my dreams  
And it's driving me crazy, it seems  
I'm going to ask her to marry me

The neighbors said she moved away  
Funny how it rained all day  
I didn't think much of it then  
But it's starting to all make sense  
Oh, I can see now that all of these clouds  
Are following me in my desperate endeavor  
To find my whoever, wherever she may be

Cassadee came out, and gave something Jack couldn't quite catch to Alex, before starting to sing.

I'm not coming back  
I've done something so terrible  
I'm terrified to speak  
But you'd expect that from me  
I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt, now the rain is just  
Washing you out of my hair and out of my mind  
Keeping an eye on the world,  
From so many thousands of feet off the ground, I'm over you now  
I'm at home in the clouds, and towering over your head

She left, giving Alex a hug (and kissing Rian) and turning to leave the stage.

Well I guess I'll go home now...  
I guess I'll go home now...  
I guess I'll go home now...  
I guess I'll go home

"Jack, I've decided that I wanna be one of those cliché couples and actually do something for Valentines day." The whole crowd 'aww'ed at that. "So, I got you flowers." He pulled a big bundle of roses from behind his back, and handed them to Jack, who just smiled at Alex, taking them with his free hand.

"And I am going to love you till every flower in that dies." He said, and Jack stood up to hug him.

"I love you." He whispered in the elders ear.

"And I love you, too." Alex responded, hugging him back. 

They went on with the show as normal, but Cassie had to come get the flowers again, due to Jack not being able to play single-handed.

~~

Two weeks later, almost every flower had died, and Jack was freaking out. Alex said he was going to love him until they died, and they didn't have long left. He picked up the last remaining flower, and it felt different from the others. At close look, he found that it was fake. Jack grinned, and ran up the stairs, jumping on his sleeping boyfriend and planting kisses all over his face.

"I." kiss "Love." kiss "You." kiss "So." kiss "Fucking." kiss "Much." the elder laughed. 

"I love you, too." he laughed, and pulled Jack down on top of him.

~~

The next Valentines day, Jack stopped in the middle of their set.

"Okay, so last year, I got a Valentines present from that cute motherfucker over there." He pointed to Alex, and the entire crowed laughed. "So, I thought I should return it." He walked over to Alex, and handed him a single rose. "I'll love you until that flower dies."

Alex looked down at the rose, and smiled. "Its the fake rose."

Jack just nodded.

~~

That became a tradition for them. Every year, whoever got the flower the previous Valentines day gave it to the other the next. They always had a show, and their fans always sold out the show months before hand, just to see them exchange that flower.

One year, however, everything changed. Alex got it the previous year, and all of February and most of January, he avoided Jack, and most other people.

"Do you know what's up with Alex?" Jack asked Zack that Valentines day. 

Zack shrugged. "I haven't talked to him in a while, he's been avoiding me."

That night, Alex just gave the flower to Jack, no song and no speech to go with. Just handed the flower to Jack, and went on with the set.

That night, Jack cornered Alex, demanding to know what was wrong.

That night, Jack found out that Alex only had a little while to live, due to a heart disease that his grandmother had died from.

That night, Alex told Jack his biggest secret, and didn't regret it for a second. 

That night, Alex and Jack cuddled until noon the next day, not wanting to let go of each other, even for a little bit.

Two months later came the funeral. Jack was alone for the funeral, as his boyfriend hadn't spoken to him since the end of March.

The night of the funeral, Jack was crying to much to even talk, much less give a speech.

Ten months later, it was Jacks turn to give the flower. So, he visited the grave yard, setting the flower down by his grave.

"Hey, Alex, I got you a flower. I know that your not hear to take it, so I'm going to leave it hear for you. Its been seven years since you first gave me this flower, I'm surprised we still have the original." He laughed. "Can I promise you something? Because I want to promise you that I'm gonna love you until this flower dies. Goodbye, Alex. See you later." Jack says, a tear excaping as he stands up, walking towards the gates.

Every year, he visits Alex's grave, with a new fake flower.

Every year, he gives a new speech about the flower.

Every year, he promises to love him until the flowers die.

Every year, he spends Valentines day at the cementary, until that one day that he wakes up, and sees Alex standing there with an armfull of fake roses.


End file.
